Temo Demo No Namida
by synstropezia
Summary: Pertemuan itu benar-benar tak disengaja, kami bertemu di stasiun dan mulai menjalin cinta.
1. Stasiun

Fairy Tail bukan punya author

A/N : Hola, cerita ini sebenarnya udah pernah di publish di fictionpress tp sy publish ulang di fanfiction. Sekain, trms

Summary : Pertemuan itu benar-benar tak disengaja, kami bertemu di stasiun dan mulai menjalin cinta.

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Gray seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai berwarna biru tua itu berjalan dengan tenangnya, sesekali ia menyelip ditengah banyaknya orang. Lalu pergi mengantri di loket dan membeli tiket pulang ke Magnolia. Tempat kerjanya memang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, meski begitu ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya ini.

Saat itu stasiun begitu ramai dipadati oleh orang-orang, bahkan semua kursi terlihat sudah penuh. Gray berdiri sambil bersender pada sebuah tiang. Tak sampai 30 menit Gray menunggu kereta, kereta tersebut sudah muncul. Semua berdesak-desakan ingin naik ke kereta, begitu pula dengan Gray yang ingin cepat-cepat masuk kereta. Saat sudah berada didalam kereta, ia duduk, disebelahnya ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu, tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah buku. Cepat-cepat Gray berusaha mengambilnya, lalu memberikannya pada wanita itu.

"Ini, tadi terjatuh"

"Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot mengambilkannya untukku"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Apa kamu melihat isinya?"

"Tidak, apa itu buku diary?"

"Ya, aku tak ingin seorangpun melihatnya"

Sesaat Gray terdiam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah wanita itu. Baginya wanita itu cukup aneh, ia memakai pakaian yang tebal dan juga sebuah topi. Tetapi mungkin ia cantik jika tersenyum dan menggunakan pakaian yang sewajarnya, pikir Gray. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengapa tiba-tiba muncul pikiran seperti itu didalam otaknya? Terdengar suara tawa kecil yang sangat dekat, ternyata wanita yang tadi ditolong Gray itu tertawa. Tanpa Gray sadari wanita itu sebenarnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gray, mulai dari Gray yang tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, dan saat Gray memainkan jari jemarinya.

"Maaf…" Pintanya

"Ya tidak apa-apa" Gray mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Habis tadi kamu lucu, jadi aku mau tertawa deh"

"Wajar kok, aku sendiri juga merasa lucu dengan tingkahku tadi"

Sesaat Gray sempat melihat senyum yang tersirat diwajah wanita itu, ia begitu cantik saat tersenyum sayang senyumnya yang manis itu tak bertahan lama. Wajahnya kembali lesu dan murung, sempat terpikir untuknya mengajak wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu. Kereta apipun berhenti di stasiun Magnolia. Semua penumpang turun dengan tertib, saat Gray dan wanita itu turun, buru-buru Gray memegang bahu wanita itu.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya siapa namamu?" Tanya Gray sopan

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, kamu sendiri?"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Nama yang indah" Pujinya sambil tersenyum

"Namamu juga indah, apa boleh sesekali kita bertemu?"

"Bertemu ya…Tentu boleh jika aku ada waktu"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa hati-hati di jalan" Peringat Gray

"Ya kamu juga!"

Gray berlari kecil meninggalkan stasiun kereta api. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Cuaca saat itu begitu dingin, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Rambut Gray berkibar-kibar dihembus angin, matanya menghadap keatas sambil memandang langit malam. Terbayang dibenaknya wajah Lucy yang baginya begitu cantik, apalagi saat tersenyum. Iapun melangkahkan kaki kembali, dan pulang ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari terminal bus.

Hampir setiap hari ia harus bulak-balik naik bus dan kereta api dikarenakan pekerjaannya. Baginya itu merupakan hal yang biasa, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa sih pekerjaan Gray ini? Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang penyihir dari gulid ternama, Fairy Tail, biasanya ia mengambil misi dari papan permintaan setelah selesai ia pasti akan menerima bayaran.

Rumahnya begitu sepi, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar itu. Dengan ditemani segelas susu hangat, Gray duduk didekat perapian dan sesekali meneguk susunya. Besok adalah hari Minggu, ia tak harus pergi ke gulid ataupun menjalankan misi. Mungkin jika ia beruntung besok dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Lucy, gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya hari ini.

_Esok harinya…_

Pagi itu cuaca tidak terlalu bagus, langit agak mendung dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Gray bangun dan melihat jendela, wajahnya agak kesal karna sepertinya akan hujan. Buru-buru ia mengganti bajunya, sarapan, lalu keluar dari rumahnya. Benar saja tak lama ia berjalan hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya. Segera ia berlari ke arah terminal bus, berharap supaya hujan cepat berhenti. Seorang wanita duduk disebelahnya, pakainnya basah kuyub, air menetes dari bajunya yang basah itu. Betapa terkejutnya Gray saat melihat wanita itu.

"Lucy?"

"Eh, Gray?"

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Gray

"Aku tadi berjalan-jalan sebentar, tiba-tiba saja hujan karna lupa bawa payung aku langsung berteduh di terminal bus ini, kamu sendiri?"

"Bisa dibilang aku juga sama sepertimu"

"Ohh, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit" Jawab Lucy berterus terang

"Ke rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk menghibur pasien yang ada disana"

"Relawan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

Suasana hening sejenak, tiba-tiba saja Lucy terbatuk-batuk, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Karna takut dilihat Gray ia buru-buru mengelap tangannya yang penuh dengan darah itu.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku biasa begini kok"

"Sepertinya batukmu parah, bagaimana jika ku bantu periksakan ke dokter?"

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Ya sudah, jika kamu kenapa-napa bagaimana jika memberitauku?"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja"

Lucy menunduk lalu tersenyum pilu, Gray yang memperhatikannya hanya terdiam melihat Lucy. Lalu sekali lagi Lucy bertanya pada Gray.

"Apa benar kamu serius?" Tanya Lucy sekali lagi

"Ya, aku serius kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bu..bukan begi..tu. Baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang begitu perhatian padaku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku hidup sendirian, memang aku memiliki orang tua tetapi aku tidak dekat dengan mereka. Lagipula mereka tidak mempedulikanku kok"

"Orangtua mu pasti khawatir, aku yakin hal itu"

"Mengapa kamu yakin?"

"Ya sejahat-jahatnya orangtua, mereka pasti sayang padamu. Kamu lebih beruntung dari pada aku, orangtuaku mati karna dibunuh Deliora"

"Deliora? Monster Zeref?"

"Iya, saat itu aku bertemu dengan Ul, dia adalah guru yang mengajarkanku sihir es"

"Sihir es? Kamu penyihir?"

"Iya"

"Aku juga penyihir, lebih tepatnya penyihir arwah"

"Aku baru tau, kamu bergabung dengan gulid apa?"

"Tidak, aku adalah penyihir bebas. Aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan gulid, kondisiku tidak mendukung untuk hal itu"

Langitpun kembali cerah, matahari bersinar kembali. Pembicaraan tersebutpun berakhir, Lucy berdiri begitu juga dengan Gray. Awalnya Lucy ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa, tetapi Gray bersikeras jika ia ingin ikut ke rumah sakit dengan Lucy. Sekitar 30 menit lamanya mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka disebuah rumah sakit yang sangat besar. Disana Lucy menghibur mereka dengan beberapa atraksi sulap, ia tampak bahagia, pikir Gray padahal kemarin wajahnya nampak lesu.

Diam-diam Gray mengambil kamera dari tasnya, lalu memotret semua yang terjadi di rumah sakit. Ia duduk dan melihat-lihat semua yang telah ia potret. Lucy ikut duduk disebelahnya, ia terus tersenyum menampakan wajah kebahagiaan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia nampak lesu kembali, matanya berkunang-kunang, lalu ia terjatuh dari bangku. Gray kaget dan segera membawanya ke dokter untuk diperiksa.

Lucy terbaring di ranjang dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, spontan ia terbangun lalu menginjakkan kakinya dilantai.

"Lucy, bukankah sudah saya peringatkan untuk tidak terlalu lelah?"

"Maaf dok.."

"Ya sudah, ingat jangan sampai penyakitmu kambuh lagi"

"Baik"

Dokter tersebut memberikan Lucy beberapa resep obat. Lucypun keluar dari ruang periksa, Gray menyusulnya dari belakang, ia nampak cemas dengan keadaan Lucy yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Merekapun keluar dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke apotek.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray

"Aku selalu baik" Jawab Lucy berbohong

"Baik apanya? Kamu berbohong iya kan?"

"Tidak! Aku…"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku menanyakan hal ini"

"Maaf, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitau semuanya padamu"

"Aku menunggunya…"

Sekali lagi angin berhembus, syal yang Lucy pakai terlihat berkibar-kibar. Gray mengajak Lucy untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Gray, Lucy langsung duduk diatas sofa yang empuk.

"Oh iya, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Gray sambil menyeduh susu hangat

"Rumahku? Aku ingin kamu tidak mengetahuinya"

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi..Jika kamu mau, kamu bisa bertemu denganku di stasiun kereta api"

"Memang kamu setiap hari disana?"

"Ya, aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa harus berada disana setiap hari. Tetapi aku menyukainya"

Gray menyodorkan segelas susu, lalu duduk disebelah Lucy. Sekarang ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Lucy, mungkin jika dia mau suatu saat ia akan menembak Lucy. Bisa dibilang jika Gray jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, padahal awalnya ia tak mempercayai hal itu, ternyata memang benar-benar ada. Tak terasa sebentar lagi musim dingin, sepertinya Gray ingin menembak Lucy di stasiun kereta api saat musim dingin.

Jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Angin diluar sangat kencang sampai-sampai semua pohon serasa mengikuti kemana angin berhembus. Lucy dan Gray mereka berdua membisu tanpa membicarakan apapun, suasananya terasa begitu kaku dan dingin. Lucy menaruh cangkir tersebut dimeja lalu pergi ke arah pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hey, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Gray

"Tentu saja pergi"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Angin diluar sana sangat kencang, nanti kamu kedinginan"

"Aku mana kedinginan? Lihat aku memakai baju setebal ini, tenang aku baik-baik saja kok. Bye…"

Lucy melambaikan tangannya pada Gray, membuka pintu dan pergi begitu saja. Gray sendiri kembali terdiam, mengambil cangkir tersebut lalu mencucinya. Hari esok musim dingin kan datang, perjalanan cinta ini akan dimulai, salju-saljukan turun menghias bumi yang hijau ini, lautkan beku dikarenakan dinginnya cuaca, dan cintanya akan menghilang bagai ditelan badai.

Bersambung…

A/N : Judul cerita ini kan Temo Demo No Namida, ini author ambil dr lagu JKT48 yg berjudul sama Temo Demo No Namida, artinya? Cari tau sendiri yaa…Eh ini bukan songfic lhoo


	2. Bye

Pagi itu, ya seperti biasanya matahari bersinar dengan terang. Tetapi ada yang berbeda, selain matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya. Salju-salju turun sebutir demi sebutir dari awan putih tersebut. Gray bangun dan memandang ke arah jendela, bisa dilihatnya salju turun, dan bisa dirasakannya udara yang berubah drastis. Tapi baginya udara yang begitu dingin tersebut adalah hal yang biasa. Justru sekarang ada hal yang membuatnya bingung, kira-kira kapan ya ia akan bertemu Lucy? Malamkah, siangkah?

Rasanya ia tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Lucy, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, makan, dan juga berbelanja. Gray segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mandi pagi dan mengganti baju lalu keluar jalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya pergi ke gulid. Tak sampai 30 menit ia berjalan, sampailah Gray disebuah gulid bernama Fairy Tail. Gulid tersebut begitu ramai bahkan gulid tersebut sering membuat kekacauan, Gray sendiri sebenarnya juga sering membuat kekacauan saat misi. Apalagi Natsu, ia adalah saingan sekaligus sahabat Gray, lucunya juga mereka sering bertengkar, aneh ya?

Gray masuk dan langsung duduk dikursi bar. Natsu menghampirinya, duduk disebelahnya dan seperti biasa mulai membuat kekacauan.

"Oi Gray, bagaimana kalau kita adu siapa yang terkuat diantara kita?" Tantangnya

"Hmmm…Gimana ya?"

"Ayo cepet jawab! Ga usah pake hem hem dehh"

"A-aku bingung"

"Kamu kok jadi gagap sih? Jangan-jangan otakmu sudah membeku jadinya kamu error begini" Ejek Natsu

"Mana mungkin! Justru otakmu yang sudah terbakar 100% makanya pikiranmu jadi error, ga jernih, dan juga kamu itu baka!" Balas Gray

"APA KAMU BILANG?!"

"Fire boy!"

"Ice boyy!"

Ya, dan pertengkaran yang hebatpun dimulai, semua bersorak-sorai mendukung mereka berdua. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghentikkan mereka berdua, yaitu Erza Scarlet seorang penyihir class S yang berteman baik dengan Gray dan Natsu, sayangnya saat ia dibutuhkan ia malah tidak ada. Pertengkaran yang hebat tersebutpun berakhir setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Gulid menjadi hancur bagai kapal pecah dan semua yang menonton malah menjadi korban.

"Aku yang menang" Jawab Gray

"Tidak, aku yang menang" Jawab Natsu tak mau kalah

"Hey, kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran kalian itu!"

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Natsu sambil tengok kiri tengok kanan

"Itu suara…"

Belum sempat Gray melanjutkan perkataannya. Erza memukul Gray dan otomatis kepalanya benjol. Natsupun sama, begitu naasnya nasib mereka…Bagi Natsu dan Gray, Erza adalah wanita yang paling menyeramkan dan galak di Fairy Tail tetapi dibalik semua itu sebenarnya dia adalah wanita yang baik dan perhatian pada teman-temannya.

"Ternyata kalian bertengkar lagi saat aku sedang menjalankan misi"

"Bukannya kau pergi kencan dengan Jellal?" Goda Natsu

"Ti..tidak..I-itu bohong!"

"Kamu yang bohong, kamu kan pergi kencan, lihat wajahmu merah saat aku menyebut nama Jellal"

Erzapun hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, sedangkan Gray dan Natsu yang melihat ekspresi Erza yang bingung itu hanya cekikan.

"Sudahlah, kalian kumaafkan hari ini"

Erzapun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan duduk sambil terdiam. Gray melirik dan agak kaget, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Bisa dibilang mereka mulai bertengkar jam 9 pagi sampai 5 sore? Mengejutkan sekali pembaca…Tapi bagi mereka berdua hanya bertengkar 8 jam itu biasa, pernah saat misi mereka bertengkar 3 hari 3 malam lamanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Gray berlari secepat mungkin. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karna Natsu berteriak cukup kencang.

"Oii, mata sipit mau pergi kemana kamu?"

"Ya terserah aku dong, sudahlah aku buru-buru nih"

"Kamu boleh pergi tapi pakai dulu dong bajumu"

"Ahh iya aku lupa!"

Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail dan pergi menuju stasiun kereta api Fiore. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Gray berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya lalu mulai menunggu Lucy. 1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam sudah 3 jam lamanya Gray menunggu tapi Lucy tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya saat Gray menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua, yang berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang datang kepagian"

"Kamu memang datang kesini jam berapa?"

"Belum lama kok, jam 8 aku tiba disini" Jawab Gray berbohong

"Menunggu 1 jam pasti melelahkan"

"Tidak kok, apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa aku harus menunggumu di statsiun ini?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku menyukai tempat ini"

"Ya kau benar, tetapi aku benar-benar heran"

"Aku tau, kamu pasti heran kenapa aku menyukai tempat yang ramai ini"

Lucy maju selangkah dan berada disamping Gray, mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya suara kereta yang datang membuyarkan lamunan mereka bedua.

"Hey.."Panggil Lucy

"Apa?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang kereta api?"

"Hmm….Mereka cepat, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Sekarang sedang musim salju, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu minum kopi?"

"Boleh"

Gray dan Lucy berada disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari stasiun, café tersebut begitu ramai. Lucy hanya terdiam sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi yang tidak ia minum dari tadi, bahkan kopi tersebut sudah menjadi dingin. Gray yang melihat tingkah aneh Lucy kemudian bertanya.

"Ayo diminum kopinya, sudah dingin tuh"

"…."

"Hey,hey…" Panggil Gray berulang-ulang kali

"U….uhh apa?" Tanya Lucy kaget

"Kopinya sudah dingin, mengapa kamu melamun?"

"Gray, bagaimana jika aku pergi dari dunia ini dengan cepat seperti kereta api tadi?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kamu mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Gray agak kaget

"Sudahlah jawab saja"

"A..aku…Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya itu terlalu mendadak bagiku"

"Maaf, aku menanyakan hal itu"

"Lupakan, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia..."

Gray bangkit berdiri sedangkan Lucy berjalan dibelakangnya. Salju menutupi jalanan dan juga toko-toko, meski begitu jalanan tetap saja ramai. Sampailah mereka berdua disebuah taman, taman tersebut begitu sepi bahkan hanya ada mereka berdua disana, bunga-bunga tertutupi oleh salju, danau membeku karna cuaca yang begitu dingin.

"Mengapa kamu mengajakku kesini?"

Tetapi pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Gray, perlahan-lahan Gray mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, dari tangannya muncullah sebuah hati yang terbentuk dari es statis. Lucy yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Benar-benar indah, sihir yang indah" Pujinya

"Tidak kok hehehe"

"Aku senang, sangat senang…"

"Itulah kado untukmu dariku" Gray menjawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah Lucy

"Kado yang indah, tapi apa itu akan menjadi kado terakhir?"

"Kamu bicara apa tadi?"

"Ti..tidak…"

Suara Lucy terdengar begitu serak karna menahan tangis, karna tak tahan iapun memeluk Gray dan menangis dalam pelukan Gray. Gray yang melihatnya hanya mengelus-elus rambut Lucy dengan pelan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba Lucy menangis? Setelah agak tenang, Lucy duduk dibangku taman sambil menghadap kelangit yang kosong.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray khawatir

"Tidak, maaf aku menangis tiba-tiba tetapi aku benar-benar tidak kuat"

"Kamu bisa menceritakannya padaku"

"Tidak, belum saatnya aku bercerita padamu, mungkin kapan-kapan atau mungkin saat aku sudah mati"

Kematian, lagi-lagi dia membicarakan hal itu, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dibicarakan selain kematian?

"Aku mau pulang dulu"

"Apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Ya, tentu saja jika Tuhan mengizinkannya"

"Di stasiun kan?"

"Iya" Jawab Lucy dari kejauhan

Lucy berjalan semakin lama semakin jauh, hanya terlihat jejak kakinya saja. Gray juga memutuskan untuk pulang. Kencan yang cukup indah baginya, tetapi ia punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini apa keindahan ini akan segera berakhir?

_Esok paginya…_

Dengan langkah yang semangat Gray berjalan menuju Fairy Tail. Meski begitu ada beberapa hal yang sangat menggangunya, setibanya di Fairy Tail ia sangat terkejut karna Natsu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Hey, kamu kok tidak bilang-bilang kalau kamu punya pacar?" Tanya Natsu

"Pacar? Pacar apa?"

"Hoi mata sipit, jangan pura-pura ga tau deh kemarin di stasiun aku melihatmu berkencan dengan seorang wanita tau"

"Tu-tunggu, dia bukan pacarku!"

"Lalu apa? Temanmu? Aku tidak per-ca-ya…" Natsu mengatakannya dengan wajah menggoda

Wajah Gray memerah, kenapa Natsu bisa tau tentang Lucy? Apa diam-diam Natsu mengikuti Gray? Tak peduli dengan ejekan Natsu itu, Gray duduk disebelah Cana seorang pemabuk wanita di Fairy Tail. Gray tak peduli dengan bau tubuh Cana yang sangat pekat dengan bir itu.

"Hey, aku mendengarmu jika kamu punya pacar" Cana mengatakannya sambil meneguk birnya

"Itu bohong, masa kamu percaya dengan si bodoh itu?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya, ramalanku juga mengatakan begitu"

"Bahkan kamu sampai meramalnya…."

"Tetapi aku punya berita buruk"

"Berita buruk apa? Erza akan datang lagi?" Gray terlihat panik

"Bukan, ramalanku mengatakan jika wanita yang kamu pacari itu tak lama lagi akan mati"

"Ehhh? Mati? Kamu bohong kan?"

"Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak"

Gray terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bisa dibilang jika ia takut, karna biasanya ramalan Cana itu benar, tetapi mengapa ia harus percaya pada ramalan? Bukankah Tuhan yang menentukan semuanya? Pikiran Gray benar-benar dibuah gelisah oleh ramalan Cana itu, jika benar-benar terjadi bagaimana? Oh..Tuhan jangan sampai Lucy mati, pinta Gray.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Tanpa disadari waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Musim dingin juga akan segera berlalu. Hubungan Gray dan Lucy semakin dekat dan juga mereka sering bertemu di stasiun. Ya…Meski terkadang Lucy tidak selalu ada di stasiun. Akhirnya tiba saat-saat yang ditunggu Gray. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu, sekaligus juga hari musim dingin berakhir. Rencananya Gray akan menembak Lucy di depan stasiun Magnolia saat malam hari.

Malam pun tiba. Ia memegang sebuah bunga mawar yang ia sembunyikan dipunggungnya. Saat itu jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tetapi Lucy belum juga nampak. Waktu terus bergulir dan lewat begitu saja. Gray melihat jam tangannya sudah jam 11 malam, berati ia sudah menunggu Lucy selama 3 jam lamanya sambil berdiri. Untuk sesaat Gray menatap langit malam yang begitu gelap, tiba-tiba tetes demi tetes hujan turun. Saljupun mulai mencair.

Graypun memutuskan untuk berjalan, siapa tau saat berjalan ia melihat Lucy. Iapun berdiri disebuah persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Berharap dapat segera melihat Lucy. Hujan turun semakin deras, Gray tetap berdiri sambil memegangi bunga mawarnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan saat itu juga ia melihat bunga ajisai yang seakan menangis karna ia sendirian ditengah hujan ini

Keinginan Gray untuk bertemu Lucypun semakin kuat. Jantungnya yang awalnya deg-degaan menunggu Lucy kini mulai tenang, justru sekarang hatinya mulai gelisah karna hari semakin larut dan Lucy belum juga datang. Sesaat ia seperti melihat sosok Lucy yang melambaikan tangan padanya seakan ingin pergi, memang itu hanya halusinasinya tetapi ia sangat takut. Apa ramalan Cana benar?

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, sedangkan hujan masih deras. Sudah begitu malam, apa Lucy akan datang? Perlahan-lahan ia menggerakan kakinya dan berjalan dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sebuah air mata penuh perasaan sedih dan juga cemas

Baginya setiap langkah yang ia lalui terasa begitu sedih dan menyakitkan. Ia berjalan seorang diri dijalanan yang begitu sepi. Karna tak memperhatikan jalannya, iapun tersesat. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya, dan iapun berhenti berjalan, pikirannya melayang-layang.

Rasanya suasana semakin menyedihkan, apalagi ditambah hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti ini. Langit seakan-akan menangis. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Bunga mawar yang ia pegangpun terjatuh

Iapun menatap lurus kedepan dan kembali berjalan, berharap bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sampailah ia di rumahnya, ia menyalahkan lampu, pergi mengganti bajunya dan segera tidur. Tetapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk memejamkan mata, akhirnya sepanjang malampun Gray terus terjaga.

Esok paginya Gray langsung bangun, mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia berangkat lebih pagi menuju Fairy Tail. Saat duduk di bar tanpa sengaja ia mendengar beberapa orang bercakap-cakap, mereka adalah Levy, Jet dan Droy.

"Apa kamu sudah dengar beritanya?" Tanya Levy

"Berita apa?" Tanya Droy sambil mengunyah roti isinya

"Mantan penulis Lucy Heartfilia meninggal kemarin, jam 8 malam di kamar tidurnya" Levy menceritakannya dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"Ya ampun, dia kan penulis terkenal" Jawab Jet

"Makanya, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi makamnya hari ini?"

"Ya sudah aku ikut" Jawab Jet

Gray hanya terdiam mendengarnya, ia menangis tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Ternyata ramalan Cana memang benar, Levy dan Jet pun berangkat menuju makam mantan penulis Lucy Heartfilia. Gray sendiri masih terdiam dibangkunya, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari menerobos pintu. Semua yang melihatnya hanya kaget dan bingung. Ternyata tujuan Gray adalah rumah Lucy, Lucy tinggal disebuah rumah kontrakan. Rumah kontrakan itu ternyata tidak dikunci, Gray masuk dan pergi ke kamar Lucy, di mejanya ada sebuah buku diary. Graypun membukanya dan melihat-lihat isinya

_Senin, 19 Juni_

_Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit yang jauh dari Magnolia. Saat aku berada didalam kereta tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Gray Fullbuster. Dia tampan dan baik, tetapi aku berharap semoga ia tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Aku hanya takut membuatnya kecewa itu saja._

_Selasa, 20 Juni _

_Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit di Magnolia untuk menghibur anak-anak disana. Tetapi sayangnya cuaca saat itu sedang tidak mendukung, tak lama aku berjalan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu Gray, ya itu pertemuan yang tidak disengaja aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, tetapi mengapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Kami berbicara sebentar, aku merasa Gray sangat peduli padaku bahkan saat aku batuk pun dia bertanya. Tetapi aku tak ingin ia mengetahui tentang penyakitku ini. Langitpun kembali cerah aku dan Gray pergi bersama ke rumah sakit, karna kelelahan akhirnya aku pingsan, ternyata Gray yang membawaku ke dokter bahkan dia juga mengantarku ke apotek untuk membeli obat. Aku senang memiliki teman seperti dia, mungkin juga aku menyukainya….  
Setelah ke apotek, Gray mengajakku untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Saat itu dia bertanya dimana rumahku, aku tidak ingin memberitaunya, entahlah aku merasa tidak harus memberitaukannya. Akhirnya aku menjawab jika kamu mau, kamu bisa bertemu denganku di stasiun. Lalu aku buru-buru pergi._

_Rabu,21 Juni_

_Musim dingin hari pertama telah dimulai. Cuaca berubah sangat drastis, rasanya aku sangat malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku. Badanku terasa lemas, apa mungkin kanker ini akan kambuh lagi? Apa aku harus di kemo lagi? Ah…Jangan sampai, aku sekarang sedang dekat dengan seseorang jika kanker itu kambuh sekarang mungkin nyawaku bisa melayang. Malamnya sekitar jam 9 aku pergi ke stasiun untuk bertemu Gray, ternyata dia ada disana menungguku sambil berdiri. Ia berkata jika dia juga baru sampai, aku tau dia berbohong dia pasti sudah sampai berjam-jam yang lalu. Kami pergi minum kopi disebuah café yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Saat itu aku melamun, aku memikirkan tentang perkataan dokter tentang hidupku yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Gray mengajakku kesebuah taman, ia mengeluarkan sebuah es statis berbentuk hati dar tangannya, begitu indah….Tapi saat itu juga aku berpikir apa itu akan menjadi hadiah terakhir? Tanpa kusadari aku menangis dan memeluk Gray. Ia begitu baik padaku, selalu saja menanyakan aku kenapa, aku ingin bersamanya tapi aku tau itu hal yang tak mungkin..._

Gray melewati beberapa halaman buku diary Lucy, dia melihat sebuah diary pada tanggal 18 September, itu adalah 5 hari sebelum musim dingin berakhir.

_Selasa, 18 September_

_Gray mengajakku pergi ke sebuah danau. Danau tersebut sudah menjadi es, tetapi sebentar lagi akan mencair karna 5 hari lagi musim dingin berakhir. Gray menceritakan banyak hal padaku, tentang temannya yang bernama Natsu, si galak Erza, dan lain-lain. Kami tertawa bersama ditemani bulan purnama yang berada di langit, sayangnya setelah itu aku berhenti tertawa dan bangun. Gray juga bangun, lalu aku berbicara padanya  
"Gray jika aku mati, pergilah ke rumah kontrakan di alamat ini, lalu ambillah buku diaryku dan bacalah"  
"Baiklah, tetapi kenapa kamu terus membicarakan kematian?"  
"Kamu akan tau setelah membaca buku diaryku, kamu adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku Gray"  
Aku menatap wajah Gray dalam-dalam, mungkin sebentar lagi aku takkan bisa melihat wajahnya. Tubuhku sudah terlalu lemah, Gray spontan memelukku dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan, aku balas memeluknya. Aku tak ingin mati, aku masih ingin bersamamu Gray…Tuhan apa aku harus mati sekarang?_

_Minguu, 23 September_

_Sekarang aku benar-benar lemas, tubuhku sangat sulit kugerakan tetapi aku memaksakannya. Aku mengambil penaku dan menulis diary, mungkin ini diary terakhirku. Beberapa hari yang lalu dokter berkata jika kanker leukimiaku sudah masuk stadium 4 dan tidak mungkin diobati lagi, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin sekarang Gray sedang menungguku di stasiun, tetapi aku tak bisa pergi kesana kakiku lemas. Gray aku senang bisa mengenalmu, meski seharusnya aku tak dekat-dekat denganmu karna nanti kamu bisa sakit hati jika aku mati. Kau tau? Awalnya perasaanku terhadapmu biasa saja, tetapi kini aku mencintaimu…Sayang_

Tulisan itu terhenti. Gray menangis setelah membaca diary Lucy itu. Mengapa kamu baru menceritakan semuanya padaku setelah kamu mati? Tanya Gray. Gray berlari sambil membawa buku dairy Lucy. Iapun sampai disebuah makam dekat gereja, setelah mencari kesana kemari ia menemukan makam Lucy. Gray berlutut dan menaruh sebuah bunga mawar.

"Lucy, aku sudah membaca diarymu, mengapa kamu tak mau menceritakannya padaku? Kenapa kamu tak percaya padaku? Aku bisa membantumu!"

"Kamu anggap aku ini apa?!"

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja karna Gray berbicara sendiri. Bukan berati dia gila, dia benar-benar dibuat sedih oleh Lucy.

"Kau tau? Setiap hari aku pergi ke stasiun supaya bisa bertemu denganmu, tetapi terkadang kamu tidak ada, kamu benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Saat hari Minggu tgl 23 September, aku berencana untuk menembakmu didepan stasiun, berharap bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat lagi, menjadi pacar lalu menikah"

"Tetapi kamu tidak ada, padahal aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam lamanya, ternyata saat jam 8 aku tiba di stasiun kamu meninggal di kamarmu. Membaca diarymu membuat hatiku sedih, kamu kesakitan dan tak berdaya…Aku…"

Gray menghentikan perkataannya, lalu ia memegang batu nisan tersebut. Cukup lama ia terdiam hingga akhirnya.

"Lucy, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sudah jatuh cinta. Padahal aku berharap kita bisa pacaran, sayang Tuhan berkata lain. Semoga tenang disana, aku tau kamu sedang mendengarkanku bicara, ya kan? Kalau begitu sudah dulu, aku mau pergi. Bye.."

Langit menjadi mendung dan kemudian turunlah hujan. Gray terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apapun, meski hatinya tak rela kehilangan Lucy untuk selamanya, ia harus rela. Karena dimana ada kehidupan pasti ada kematian, didunia ini tak ada yang abadi semua akan lenyap suatu saat.

Tamat

A/N : Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek banget, awalnya ini songfic lalu aku ubah jadi fic biasa. Soalnya pas ak liat ternyata membuat songfic melanggar peraturan. Semoga kalian suka ya :)


End file.
